Amazon's Gift
by Chaosmob
Summary: Diana gives Bruce a gift.


Batman groaned as he sat down on his throne-like chair facing the massive bat computer. His torso was aching from tonight's patrol. He had intersected a drive-by shooting, and after ramming the car off the road the occupants came out shooting at him. His Kevlar held up, but the bullets still left bruises that hurt like hell.

Suddenly, his Justice League teleporter activated; he turned in his seat. The vision that appeared eased the pain from the bullets. Diana, Princess of the Amazons, walked with purpose towards him, but veered at the last moment. She walked over to one of his work benches and stopped. She floated up and placed her derriere on the bench.

Diana sat quietly as if waiting for someone, annoyed that she hadn't come over to him like she normally did he silently grunted as he stood up. He noticed her left eyebrow twitch at his almost silent show of pain.

"What are you doing here, Diana?" he asked as he marched towards her. Before she could answer the sound of the elevator caused him to pause. Three seconds later Alfred exited it with a rather large box in hand. He also ignored Bruce and he moved towards Diana.

"As you requested, Princess," he said as he handed her the box. Diana hopped down from the bench and smiled as she took the box.

"Thank you Alfred, you're a life saver." She told him as she started to make her exit back to the teleporter pad.

Bruce had watched this whole exchange; he couldn't believe it. His princess was overlooking him! Diana activated the teleporter and gave him a simple smile before vanishing. Bruce turned to Alfred, who was entering the elevator. He also gave a small smile to him before the doors closed.

Bruce stood there for a total of thirty seconds flabbergasted, his detective mind running in overdrive caused him to run up the stairs leading to the manor. Stepping two at a time he made it there before Alfred exited the elevator.

"Explain!" he growled.

Alfred looked passive, "Pardon, sir?"

"What are you and Diana cooking up?" he demanded. He knew right away that Alfred wouldn't say a word to him, that smirk told him so.

"I'm quire sure I don't know what you mean, Master Wayne," Alfred stated as he turned and started to leave the room. Bruce stood there opened mouthed wondering when he had lost his touch for interrogating people. He sighed and turned towards the cave. Whatever those two have planned he would find out soon.

Diana hadn't contacted him in almost two days; it worried him. He had actually checked to see if she removed some of her personal belongings from the manor. After finding her toothbrush and several other items still there he started to worry that maybe she was angry with him from something he had done.

For two whole days, he tried in vain to figure out what had set her off? He knew from past arguments that he needed to allow Diana her space. He had just returned from work and was taking his jacket off when he smelt her wonderful scent.

She stood against the door frame for the entrance to his study. He slowly walked towards her, before he could reach his lovely Diana, she turned and entered the room. He quickened his steps and turned in the room. She was now standing next to the open passage way to the batcave. She winked at him as she disappeared into the darkness.

He followed her quickly down to the cave; Diana was standing next to the changing area. Bruce stopped and glared at her.

"Enough of these games, Diana!" he snapped.

Diana frowned but nodded her head. "I want you to try something on for me." She pointed at the doorway leading into the area he changes into his Batsuit.

He slowly walked towards the open door and notched something ebony in colour and shiny resting on the counter top. He leisurely made his way towards it and noticed it was armor, exactly shaped like his Batsuit.

"Diana, I don't need armor," he said as he slid his finger along it. The surface felt strange to him. It felt smooth as glass, but it seemed to flex a little under the pressure of his finger. He turned and looked at her in question.

"I had Alfred give me one of your spare suits; I had IO replicate it exactly. Though creating the black paint annoyed IO." Diana's smirk vanished as she continued. "It's made from a special metal only found on Themyscira. We call it Amazonium; it's virtually indestructible, and it practically has no friction, making it nearly soundless when it rubs against itself." She told him softly.

Diana stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't like to see you get hurt." She spoke behind his back as her hand traveled along his torso. As if her finger was a magnet she tracked along the bruised from those bullets impacts a few days past.

Bruce silently felt the minor pain of those wounds; he sighed. "Fine, I will try it on." Diana smile, she turned Bruce around and gave him a kiss.

"Meet you at the practice area," she said with a little too much glee. Bruce watched her retreating back before he dawned on the new suit.

Diana was stretching when he entered the area, he had added one of his capes to the armor. She stopped stretches and cocked her fist in a challenge. Bruce smiled as he slowly stepped wards her.

"I'm guessing this is going to be more fun for you than I," he teased, her eye's lite up with excitement.

"Mere mortal males first," her lips parted to show her perfect teeth.

Bruce grabbed the device attached to his utility belt and spoke out loud. "Computer... DARK KNIGHT!" he growled out. Suddenly, every light in the cave shut off, causing Diana to freeze. She then heard an electronic click and a quiet hum that disappeared moments later.

As the lights turned off Bruce attached his nightvision goggles and activated them. He rushed towards her and gave a solid kick to her left thigh. Diana knew this wasn't going to be easy but Bruce had rushed at her too quick, she now knew where he was. She threw a punch directly where she knew he was, but the punch didn't hit anything. She paused and listened intently for any movement or sounds. All she heard was the quick hum of the cave's ventilation fans.

Suddenly, she was punched in the side of her ribs; Diana lashed out at her invisible attacker. And once again missed her target. She felt his smirk and wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his gorgeous face. Diana's heart rate had quickened, so she slowly released her breath trying to calm her adrenalin. It worked, and she heard his quick foot step to her right.

Diana swept her leg out at the noise but once again found nothing but empty air. She growled at her own slow reaction time.

Suddenly, she felt wet warm lips on hers, the warrior in her stepped aside as the woman in her reacted to the kiss. Diana felt her legs being swept out from her, but instead of landing on her back gentle arms held her as she was slowly lowered to the training floor ma. The kiss was broken as a deep voice spoke.

"We will test the suit's limits... later" Bruce whispered against her ear; Diana greedily agreed.

Moments later Diana was slowly removing the armor. It was just in the way of your present.

The End.


End file.
